The invention relates to the handling of ellipsoidal objects which may be manufactured objects or may be agricultural produce and is directed to the problem of moving the ellipsoidal objects in rapid succession to or past a given station with the major axes of the elongated objects at a selected orientation relative to the direction of travel of the fruit. For example, the orientation may be parallel to the direction of travel or may be perpendicular. The initial practice of the invention pertains to the handling of runs of oranges or lemons in a fruit packing plant where it is required that the major axes of the fruit be oriented in the direction of travel.